


Worth

by ElectricityLingerss



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/pseuds/ElectricityLingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred ways to say 'I love you' number 3 - 'No, no, it's my treat.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

“Steve, come on!”

“Nope.”

“Come on, give it back!”

“No.”

“This is not funny, Steve.”

“I disagree, I think it’s pretty fucking hilarious.”

“Well I think you’re a bag of _dicks_.”

“Funnily enough, that isn’t making me sympathetic to your cause.”

“Ok, let’s be adults about this. I can be mature.”

“Sure. You know I’ve heard that about you. You’re maturity is one of the most well known things about you-“

“Ignoring you, ignoring you. Don’t sink to his level. I’m a genius for Christ’s sake, there must be a way around this…”

“It’s cute that you think you stand a chance.”

“Fuck off Steve, I’m strategizing.”

“I thought that was my thing?”

“Shut up!”

“You know I’m really feeling the love right now. I try to do something nice for my better half, and all I get is abuse.”

“It’s not my fault you’re being _irrational_ , Steve!”

“Irrational is it?” Steve looked down at Tony and back up to where he still held the genius’s wallet high above his head, out of the shorter man’s reach. 

Tony had now stopped trying to climb Steve like a tree, and was just staring at him as if he were a particularly stubborn equation he needed to crack.

“Be reasonable about this, Steve. I practically have more money than God, it just doesn’t make sense for you to-“

“No, no, it’s my treat. How many times do I have to say it?”

“But-“

“Nope.”

“Ugh, you’re impossible!”

“So I’ve heard,” He said with a little smirk.

Tony just stared at him mutinously. His gaze drifted down to study his watch, considering taking the thing off and paying the delivery guy with it, just to piss Steve off – despite the fact that it was one of favourites and worth over $15,000 – when Steve’s palm came down softly to cover it, wrapping around his wrist.

“I know what you’re thinking. Do you really think spending $5,000 on dinner is going to win you this argument?” Tony winced; glad Steve didn’t actually know how much he was contemplating spending.

“Well it should! That’s the whole point, Steve. $5000 isn’t even a drop in the ocean for me. Why should you be the one splashing the cash, when I have enough money to last 100 lifetimes?”

“I’m not exactly poor you know.”

“It’s not the same thing-“

“It has nothing to do with how much money either of us has, Tony! It’s has to do with _me_ wanting to be the one to treat _you_ for once.”

Tony visibly softened at the admission, but wasn’t quite ready to back down. He stepped forward and slipped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Steve, baby, you do things for me all the time. Things worth so much more than anything money could pay for.” He looked deep into Steve eyes and smiled softly. “You don’t even know how much you’ve given me.” He finished at a near whisper. 

“You don’t seem to realise you do exactly the same for me. And it has nothing to do with how much you spend,” he added hastily when the genius opened his mouth to respond. 

“How can you- It’s always about money. At least on some level.”

Steve could feel rage bubbling up inside of him, a lit fuse ready to explode. He wanted to find every single one of those people who had used and taken advantage of Tony over the years and go full on Captain America on their asses, but he knew his anger wasn’t what Tony needed right then.

“Not anymore.” Steve bent slightly to lean in and kiss Tony softly on the lips. “Not _ever_ again. I love you for you, Tony, not anything else.” 

Tony’s eyes glistened slightly, but his voice was strong and steady. “I know, baby. It’s just… It’s habit, you know?”

“Well it’s one I’m going to break you out of if it’s the last thing I do.” Tony glanced down, smiling bashfully. “Now,” Steve continued, “What do you say I go pay for the pizza, as long as the delivery guy hasn’t given up and gone home by now.” He paused to raise a significant eyebrow at Tony, smiling slightly when he blushed. “And then we can finally start enjoying our night. Ok?”

It was the first time in over a month that they had managed to kick the rest of the Avengers out of the tower for a little privacy, and Tony felt a little burst of shame at wasting the precious time they had just with each other. Tony had _plans_. He slid his hands down Steve’s back and rested them on his hips, pushing up the fabric of his t-shirt and lightly stroking the warm skin he found underneath, delighting in Steve’s slight shiver.

He leaned in close and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://electricitylingerss.tumblr.com/). Come say hi!


End file.
